Petit Cheri
by Bakunawa
Summary: Someone once told me that some people come into our lives and quickly go. And then there are some who stay for awhile and leave footprints on our hearts. And, you know what, we are never, ever the same... Ino-centric. Reviews are very much appreciated!
1. Opening

Disclaimer: The writer does not own _Naruto_ or any characters from the series. Kishimoto-dono has property rights over that. She- the writer- however, takes ownership of the story plot and any original character in this Fanfiction article.

* * *

Part 1

**Petit Cheri: _Opening_  
**

by: _Bakunawa_

* * *

The first time I saw her, it was the first day of class of my third year in the Academy. She was one of this year's batch of new recruits; apparently she was either an orphan or she came from civilian parentage. It wasn't uncommon but very rare, especially the latter.

--

The first time I heard her voice, it was small and squeaky and I thought it was really cute—like a canary's. It made me want to giggle but came out as a snort. It was awful of me to do so but I think no one heard. Young ladies shouldn't snort!

--

The first time I really looked at her, I realized she was so… tiny. She had such a peachy rounded face, a button nose, big big eyes that reminded me of minty candies. Her hands were small and so were her feet, try as she might to hide them in those hideous chunky shoes. Her frame was so frail—hunched over, shying away—I began to doubt why they even enlisted her. Kunoichi should be confident and proud!

And that hair should have more purpose than curtains!

--

The first time we've talked to each other, it was recess period and I was the one to initiate. She was walking out the door; I came up behind her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and was surprised to have been noticed.

I introduced myself, offering a handshake. She obliged, though unsure of taking my hand and saying her name in her cute squeaky little voice.

"Haruno Sakura."


	2. Practice

**Petit Cheri - _Practice_**

by: _Bakunawa_

* * *

We always start the day with morning exercise drills. We jog around the Academy a few times, push-ups, sit-ups, stretch our limbs out afterwards and run through a series of martial forms until school officially begins at eight.

Nothing to it really. It was all in the routine.

--

The newbies were way too slow jogging. They were trailing behind us as if their shoes were made of lead. We had to ease our pace, Iruka-sensei said, so they could catch up. I guess they weren't used to the routine.

By the end of the third leg, they were already exhausted. Panting very hard and sweating like mules while we barely even broke ours.

--

She looked about to collapse. She has already stumbled twice. Clumsy girl.

Her hair was all over the place too!

But she was determined. I saw it in her eyes as she tried to keep up with me.

She may look frail and weak but those green eyes were something else.

Sakura may not be as hopeless as I first thought.

--

As a newcomer, somebody should have warned her: it wouldn't do good to pass out on your first day of ninja training. And we've only done with the jogging!

--

Children from ninja clans usually start out in the Academy almost as soon as they could walk and talk. And I've been in here nearly half my life. She would have to work harder to catch up.

And I mean work her butt-off hard!


	3. The Other Side

**Petit Cheri – _The Other Side_**

by: _Bakunawa_

_

* * *

  
_

I've always played rough with the boys. I've known Shikamaru and Chouji since we were in diapers. They were my first group of friends so it wasn't a big deal if they call out to me whenever they needed an extra player or if I ended up dirty and bruised after the game. Actually, I enjoy beating them up!

--

"Uh, Ino," she said quietly one afternoon, "you always play with Shikamaru and Chouji…"

Somebody suddenly slammed into her, "What Sakura wants to say is that you play too much with those stinking boys. She thinks you're a tomboy or something."

"I did not!" she indignantly yelled, "I did not say that, Ino."

And I believe her.

--

We'll be starting kunoichi training this year. I'm very excited. All the girls are.

She seems excited too but became fidgety when the course outline was laid out to us.

I wonder why she seems so apprehensive. Didn't she see this coming?

--

"What are those?"

"They're hair ribbons, Shikamaru. What else could they be?"

He rolled his eyes and walked away.

--

"Hey Ino! Ready for a rematch?"

"Not today guys. Got homework. Kunoichi stuff, you know."

I turned to leave but not before I saw Sakura looking forlornly—first at me, then at the playground where my regular playmates were starting to argue for who would sit this game out today, and then back at mine.

I shrugged it off. We did have extra homework to do.

But I had a nagging feeling she wanted to play too.


	4. Crushing

**Petit Cheri – _Crushing_**

by: _Bakunawa_

_

* * *

  
_

His name was Jan, a boy a year or two ahead of ours. He was tall, brown-eyed with fair-colored hair perfectly swept to the side and not a strand out of place. 'Smart', 'talented', 'one of the best in class', I have heard and 'very cute and too'.

I've heard about him but I never bothered myself with him.

Who was he to me?

--

Class hadn't started yet and everybody was either running around or hanging out. It was a typical loud restless morning while waiting for our teacher. I was talking to the girls when he suddenly appeared by the door. He was looking for me.

I came over, wondering, heart beating fast.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

He presented a lollipop wrapped in purple paper. He was sucking on a red one too. His mates were right behind him, chuckling amongst themselves and encouraging him.

He wouldn't look at me straight but he gave a smug grin when I took the offered candy on a stick.

--

Sakura was standing behind me when I took his gift.

I was dumbstruck. What was that about? Who gave him the idea of giving me candy? And why?

But then I looked at her. Her eyes had gone very wide and her cheeks were tainted pink.

"Oh my..." she murmured behind her hand.

Then I looked at the lollipop and back to Jan's face. And I knew what it meant instantly. But how I would react, I didn't know.

--

The girls were giggling while the boys were cat-calling.

But I was in another world. I felt lightheaded and my heart was running very _very_ fast.

I'm not sure what I was experiencing but I could say that it was my first dose of it.

And that's how I knew then I'd be thinking of him for a long time coming.


	5. Bittersweet

**Petit Cheri – _Bittersweet_**

by: _Bakunawa_

* * *

I'd only come to realize it, but Jan was a really sweet boy. And really cute too, as they say he was.

Why hadn't I seen him like that before?

We've always passed by corridors and sometimes share classrooms. Maybe I've even played Tag with him too.

I think I remember bumping into him once and I had apologized profusely to him as I should because he was a year or two ahead of my batch. He was an upperclassman—a sempai. He was always there on top of us with everybody else.

I just hadn't noticed him there amidst his peers.

But somehow, he saw me.

--

Every break time, he would always pop up by the door and ask for me. And every time I come up to him, he'd offer me a treat. The purple-wrapped lollipop had been the first, and then there were muffins, honey-dipped berries, a dozen chocolates and even flowers.

He's so sweet!

--

I wish my friends would stop teasing me about him. At first, I had been so flattered by them, but now they're getting annoying. It's not like Jan and I are celebrities on T.V. that people should talk about. We're just… Jan is a… he's my… we're… well, I can't even say what we are!

--

Sometimes, he would ask me to walk with him just to talk. We would find some quiet spot—a bench facing the training area or, my personal favorite, under the wide-branched trees surrounding the grounds—and just talk about anything.

I found out that he like red miso soup better than any dish, his favorite color is blue and he had a pet dog with an amputated tail named Bob.

He also revealed he is the middle child of three and the only boy in the family now; his dad was a shinobi and he died before their youngest sibling was born.

--

"What's the matter Ino?" she whispered to me over the table. We were practicing calligraphy today and I was particularly silent—something I rarely do.

"It's nothing Sakura," I brushed it off by smiling. That simple lift of the facial muscle was the most painful action I've made that day. And I knew that it had been too bright to be convincing because she asked me again.

"There is something wrong. You know you could always tell me anything, right?"

"Really, it's nothing."

"Is it Jan-sempai?"

"…"

I didn't need anymore prompting. I told her everything: Jan was leaving. His mom was remarrying, his new dad was a wealthy merchant and they were moving to Wind country. He could stay, he wanted to stay in Konoha but he's mom needed him. He loves his family too much and couldn't fathom living without them.

--

She had always been a good friend. After I told her what my sweetheart told me, she was the one who wanted to cry. Her minty green eyes seemed bigger with unshed tears. She even pulled me into a gripping hug. It was awkward but it was more than welcomed.

And in her embrace, in her small arms I had realized how heavy my heart had become but surprisingly, I was calm and I never cried once for that boy named Jan.


	6. A Coin

**Petit Cheri – _A Coin_**

by: _Bakunawa_

* * *

In general, she's a nice girl like I thought she would be. Shy in character, yes, but she could catch on and join the fun if she's prompted a little. She could talk as much as I do and she would never get out of interest over anything. She's very much curious and inquisitive too.

--

She has got to have the biggest brain anyone could ever have. She actually memorized by heart the entire Book of Standard Shinobi Codes! Heck, I've been drilled on those codes since I was born but I couldn't keep them in my head even if I wanted to.

But she wouldn't admit that. She was stuttering and went red as a tomato when I pointed it out to her.

--

She's a closet nerd and a silent lover of books.

Whenever she has free time, she would always insist on going to the library. She's very much at home within those stacks of books and scrolls. I could drag her out of it when if I could but, sometimes, I would end up the one being dragged inside. Not that I don't like the place but, really, we could actually have a lot more fun in the training field.

And _no one_ could ever imagine how many books she could read on one sitting!

--

Although there was that time when Naruto the Idiot bumped into her while she was coming out of the classroom with a book in hand. The said book fell wide open to the dirty floor and the next thing we knew, Naruto was skidding to the other end of the hall. I found her teary-eyed because she discovered a tiny slit on the paper. I mean, it was just a teensy-weensy little tear on the edge but it was enough for her to punch someone like _he_ was made of paper.

And then she went seething the entire day; scowling at everybody like it was our fault her book was ruined. It was until she accidentally snapped at Iruka-sensei that she realized her mistake. She said sorry over and over again to our poor teacher.

So much for Shy Little Sakura.

--

After her initial bashfulness on the first day of school, I came to realize a more vibrant personality in my pink-haired friend. Haruno Sakura is _definitely_ more than she lets on.


	7. Turn

**Petit Cheri – _Crushing_**

by: _Bakunawa_

_

* * *

  
_

His name was Jan, a boy a year or two ahead of ours. He was tall, brown-eyed with fair-colored hair perfectly swept to the side and not a strand out of place. 'Smart', 'talented', 'one of the best in class', I have heard and 'very cute and too'.

I've heard about him but I never bothered myself with him.

Who was he to me?

--

Class hadn't started yet and everybody was either running around or hanging out. It was a typical loud restless morning while waiting for our teacher. I was talking to the girls when he suddenly appeared by the door. He was looking for me.

I came over, wondering, heart beating fast.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

He presented a lollipop wrapped in purple paper. He was sucking on a red one too. His mates were right behind him, chuckling amongst themselves and encouraging him.

He wouldn't look at me straight but he gave a smug grin when I took the offered candy on a stick.

--

Sakura was standing behind me when I took his gift.

I was dumbstruck. What was that about? Who gave him the idea of giving me candy? And why?

But then I looked at her. Her eyes had gone very wide and her cheeks were tainted pink.

"Oh my..." she murmured behind her hand.

Then I looked at the lollipop and back to Jan's face. And I knew what it meant instantly. But how I would react, I didn't know.

--

The girls were giggling while the boys were cat-calling.

But I was in another world. I felt lightheaded and my heart was running very _very_ fast.

I'm not sure what I was experiencing but I could say that it was my first dose of it.

And that's how I knew then I'd be thinking of him for a long time coming.


	8. Sway

**Petit Cheri – _Sway_**

by: _Bakunawa_

_

* * *

  
_

She has a good head on her shoulders but sometimes she could be such a pushover. She practically does everything you ask of her, whether to ask for a piece of paper or today's homework. I don't know why she does it; everybody likes her enough. Right?

--

I like teasing her, getting under her skin. She scowls and turns bright pink and that little pout just makes her more adorable.

"Your shirt's the wrong way, did you know?"

"What!"

"Kidding!"

"Ha-ha. Very funny."

It's all fun and game when I tease her; nothing personal. But sometimes she could be too much of an easy prey.

--

She barely talked to me all morning. Odd.

We were sitting side by side in class, as usual, but she was unusually quiet. Whenever I strike a conversation, all she did was grunt and hum her response. Something was wrong.

"Hey," that was Ami, "can I borrow your pen for a while?"

"S-sure." She knew she wouldn't see that pen anymore.

"Thanks, _Forehead_."

I did not miss that smug glint in Ami's eyes or that sneer itching to come out of her mouth when she turned around.

And Sakura, she just hung her head, submitted.

Without a doubt, something was wrong.

--

I found her alone on the swing. She was sniffing. She had cried.

She hadn't notice me approaching until I sat on the other swing beside her.

"Hey-"

"Ino!" she squeaked, quickly swiped her red nose with her sleeves.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine. Just fine." Her voice turned sour. "You should go back to… to Ami or something. She might be looking for you."

"So that's it…" I gave a half-laugh, "what did she say to you?"

She paled but continued: "I just heard she was looking for you earlier and-"

"Liar!" I think I cried too harshly because she flinched like a slapped her. "Don't lie to me Sakura. Something's up. Tell me."

She tried to deny it again; I could see that she was trying not to snap at me. But I am nothing but stubborn.

"We're friends right?" I asked her, "And as friends, you're obliged to tell me everything."

"Just go back to your _real_ friends, okay!" she practically yelled at me, "why are you hanging with someone like me anyway?"

"Is that what she told?"

"So what if they did?" Tears were threatening to fall again. Her nose was turning terribly red.

"_They_?'

"Yes. The girls said you shouldn't be wasting your time with me. And I think they're right. I mean, look at me… I'm clumsy, I'm awkward and I'm not even a good kunoichi… a-and I got this incredibly wide forehead!"

"Why are you letting her get to you?"

"That's not the point… Just go back to your friends and be happy. Just leave me alone!"

"And I think you're stupid!"

--

The first time I saw her crying, it was because of me. She thought she wasn't good enough to be my friend and I yelled at her. She made me so mad!

And yet those tears squeezed my heart and made me want to cry too.

--

After our loud exchange of words, we sat silenced.

The wind was picking up, blowing her untied hair all over her face. She was still sniffing and hiccupping, rubbing her wet face with her sleeves again.

I stood up and faced her. "Come here a sec…" I whispered, untying my favorite red hair sash.

She stared at me with big puffy red eyes and a runny nose as I smoothen down her messy hair and tied the sash on her head.

"You know… you look prettier with your hair like that."

And she cried again.

But this time, she was smiling at me.


	9. Shelter from the Storm

**Petit Cheri – _Shelter from the Storm_**

by: _Bakunawa_

_

* * *

  
_

After I had convinced her we would forever be friends, Sakura had lightened up a bit. We parted, going our separate ways home, with a bright warm smile left on her face.

But the next day came and her confidence was dampened again.

It was Ami and her gang for sure. They just didn't know when to quit, do they?

--

Kuniochi training came that afternoon and somehow I wasn't as enthusiastic as before.

Sensei began with a few words about the brilliance of kunoichi and disguises and being able to blend in with the women of another country and so forth. I was only half listening to her because my attention had been on Sakura, sitting beside me.

I kept glancing at her, seeing if she was alright. She was hanging her head down, shoulders hunched over and she drew her knees too close to her chest. She was unconsciously withdrawing to her self.

I knew why, because Ami, sitting at the very back of the class, had been snickering and mocking the entire time.

--

Namida-sensei announced we were having flower-arranging today. Our assignment was to search for the perfect flowers out in the field to be presented later in the classroom. How typical… Heck, I could do this at home!

"Ino! Wait up!" she called, running after me. And then she tripped and fell over.

"Wow, what a klutz," I said dryly.

She is just so hopeless!

She lets people push her around, then let them get into her head with stupid ideas and the least she could do is show a little attitude… and not trip on her foot, for goodness sake!

--

"I-I'm just not very good at this kinda stuff," she said, picking a bunch of tiny white thoroughwort, "What about you?"

"Hm, that's not good considering you're named after a cherry blossom," I pointed out, chuckling. She didn't laugh back at my joke. "Okay, look, its simple. I'll explain it alright."

She sat down beside me.

Always the curious one, even though she's smarter than me, she's always open to any new idea, any new discovery and she takes it like a puppy to food.

And with those big green eyes, how could I not resist her?

--

"Cosmos flowers are also called 'autumn cherry blossoms' and they're the prettiest flowers in the fall. There name comes from an old word that means 'harmony'. They can harmonize with all the other flowers and any autumn grass would just go perfectly with them in a flower arrangement."

I hadn't noticed I was rambling on and on like some flower-nerd, but honestly I didn't care. She was listening to every word I was saying and I felt my heart swell that she was taking knowledge from me and not a book. I don't even think she had read anything about flowers but after this, I'm sure she'll be running to the nearest bookstore to acquire for one.

I took one of the tiny white flowers from her hand. "So, tell me…" I held the thoroughwort on my hair, "do I look as pretty as the cosmos flower now? Come on, am I cute?"

She paused, hanging her head forlornly. "Y-yeah."

"Shish, took you long enough to say it."

I was just trying to cheer her up but even with that she is hopelessly unable to catch on.

What would she do without me?

--

"Hey, billboard-brow…" and then came Ami, smugly strutting her way with her equally smug lackeys behind her.

And Sakura… I don't know. She took whatever filth that girl threw at her, cowering away.

I couldn't take it anymore. Why won't she fight back?

The next thing I knew, I was throwing flowers at Ami's open trap and the word 'poison' coming out of my own mouth.

They went running away, screaming away.

Sakura stared at me with deep awe; I had just defended her when she cannot even speak up to a worthless worm.

But I was hoping that she would learn by example.


	10. Compare and Contrast

**Petit Cheri – **_**Compare and Contrast**_

by: _Bakunawa_

_

* * *

  
_

I admit it: I really like flowers. It's an acquired interest, I guess, since my mom just loves them so much.

We always had a fresh bunch every day at home. And now Mom's planning on opening a business with the object of her _obsession_.

I can't wait actually!

--

"Ino," she spoke tentatively, "if you're a cosmos flower… then, am I just a thoroughwort?"

I was surprised she asked me, I was taken off guard. But it was still so like Sakura to ask a question like that too.

"Now why would you say that?" I said anyways. "Well, let's see…"

How could one answer this? How could I perk up her esteem?

She was looking at me so expectantly. What would I say?

"Actually, I don't think you're a flower at all, Sakura. You're still a bud waiting to bloom."

"…Ehe… Yeah, you're right."

But I had that nagging feeling again that it was not the right words to say to her.

--

I had just told her the cosmos flowers were the prettiest flowers in the fall and i also implied, in a way, that using them as the showpiece for a flower arrangement would be best. I also told her as the showpiece, they needed complementary flowers: the tiny thoroughwort.

Why did she see herself that way, in that tiny fuzzy white thoroughwort? Hadn't I just mentioned the cosmos were also called 'autumn cherry blossoms'? _Cherry blossoms!_ Like her namesake?

"Say, uh, Ino?"

"Sorry, what?"

"Why did… you give me this ribbon? What's it supposed to mean?"

Oh yes, I almost forgotten—she was still wearing that red hair sash. It had been my favorite.

"Well, actually… let's just say that I thought it would be a real big waste for you to wilt away as nothing but a bud."

But what I really wanted to say was: Sakura, you're bigger, better, brighter than what you actually think you are.

"I mean," I continued, "how sad is it if flowers don't ever bloom?"

I wish she could see what I see in her.

I wish she would realize that what others say about her did not matter.

I wish she would listen to me and open her eyes.

"For all we know… that little bud… " Yes, please, listen to me Sakura. "it might become a flower even more beautiful than a cosmos."

And she really looked prettier with red too.

--

My mom had always kept this very big, very old book behind a glass cabinet at home. It had been so old and tattered, I could barely read the inscriptions and Mom would never allow me to touch it unless she was within sight.

This book held the descriptions and implications of every flower in the world and I understood why it was so dear to her.

If I were to give Sakura a flower, I might give her:

An Aster for her daintiness or maybe a Nigell for both her delicacy in appearance and perplexity of character--because she could sometimes be very shy and frail but there are few instances that she would act otherwise.

A Cockscomb or Celosia for her silliness.

A Chrysanthemum to say " You are a wonderful friend, Sakura!" with White Camilla to show my affection for her.

A Thyme to give her courage that she truly needs. Or maybe a Cactus for bravery and endurance, but she would probably won't like that very much.

A White Heather for protection from danger and Marjoram to comfort her in rainy days.

And maybe Irises because her friendship means so much to me.


End file.
